The Year Of Babies
by Flutest friend
Summary: The school decdeds to have a class about being pregnant and a mother or father at the same time.
1. The First Day of Class

The Year of Babies

Chapter One: The First Day of Class

"How long have you been up?" Harry asked Ginny as he came down the Head boy's flight of stairs. He was wearing a pair of black boxers and her; a light blue silk gown

She looked at him as if she longed to be wrapped up in his huge muscular arms. She loved that he cared so… "For about an hour…I can't sleep…I've been thinking about this class we have take."

"Yeah, that's why I came down here." As he came over to the couch she was sitting on he took her up in his arms and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and said; "I am so happy that we got to be partners though…That's a good thing."

"Yes it most certainly is" she said, she turned and drew him into a deep kiss. They laid in each others arms staring at the fire for several minutes and eventually drifted off into asleep…

The next morning they woke up to the sound of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger arguing over who got to use the bathroom for their showering needs first.

"Ladies are always first you ass, its called manors"

"Well just for the update; I'm fresh out of those"

"Then maybe you should leave till you get some"

"Don't insult me you filthy mudblood."

Hermione drew out her wand and cast a spell that made him fly out the door. He landed with a hard thud and she ran to the door and locked it.

Ginny and Harry both went to see what the fuse was about; they went up the stairs and saw Draco face down on the floor. They cried out in laughter. Harry said "AWWW did that mean little girl pull a fast one on you? You poor baby!" They started to head back down the stairs.. Draco got off the floor just in time to catch Harry by the arm pull him around and give him a nice punch in the mouth.

He cried out in pain as blood started dripping from his mouth; Ginny turned around scold at Draco and tended to Harry. After Ginny mended his mouth and gave him a quick peck on the cheek to make it all better they went up to their bedroom to change before breakfast.

"Are you okay Harry" Ginny asked as she came out of the bathroom they shared. She was wrapped in a towel and her hair stood limp and was dripping water down her chest and back.

"Yeah I'm fine. But he's going to get what's coming to him real soon."

"No Harry! You can't do anything to screw up our partnership. If I get stuck with someone else other than you I will die!"

"I love it when you worry like that" Harry said giving her a seductive look before going into the bathroom himself.

They all came down stairs at the same time. Harry and Ginny were walking hands laced together; Hermione and Draco several steps apart from each other with hateful looks on their face.

"Hi Harry! Hi Ginny! You guys ready for that new class? I'm so excited, I have always wanted to know what it was like to carry a child and then raise it." She continued talking as they all went out the portrait hole."

The great hall was full of students talking and the faint scent of pancakes drifted in the air. They all sat at the Gryffindor table next Ron who had three plates staked with, eggs, toast, pancakes, sausage, bacon, and biscuits and gravy.

They sat and were talking when from up above they herd wings flapping; As if timed precisely everyone looked into the air at once. Owls were flying in the open window with the school schedules tied to their feet. Three barn owls and Harry's snow owl Hedwig landed on the table in front of them and stuck out their feet. Harry carefully untied the letter and gave Hedwig a piece of bacon and a pat on the head. She flew away.

At the top it Read:

Harry Potter: Year Seven Class Schedule

Advanced Potions:

Tuesday: 9:00am to 10:30am  
Thursday: 9:00 am to 10:30am  
Friday: 9:00 am to 10:30am

Advanced Transfiguration:

Monday- Thursday11:00am to 12:30am

Free Time:

Monday- Friday 12:30pm to 1:00pm  
Used to start or catch up on homework

Lunch:

Monday- Friday 1:00pm to 2:00pm

Making and Raising an Infant:  
Monday- Friday 2:00pm to 3:30pm

Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts

Monday: 3:30pm to 4:30pm  
Wednesday: 3:30pm to 4:30pm  
Friday: 3:30pm to 4:30pm

Hermione and Ron got the same thing. Ginny was a year below their fore only had Making and Raising and Infant with them since it was a class for seventh and six years to take together. The class was designed to show how difficult the real world was. Everyone had to be partnered with someone from the opposite sex. They would live with each other in their own separate dorms.

Since Harry and Draco were both Headboy's their partners lived with them in the Headboy's dorm. Seeing as Harry is dating Ginny, Ginny was ecstatic to be Harry's partner. On the other note, Hermione was far from please to be with Draco; they had been enemies since their first year here.


	2. Making and Raising an Infant Day One

**Chapter Two: Making and Raising an Infant Day One**

Every girl in the sixth and seventh years will have to become magically impregnated. Since they did not have the time to have a full nine month pregnancy they would every two weeks for three months get an engorgement charm cast on them to make the baby grow. They would experience all the symptoms of a real pregnancy.

At the end of the pregnancy they would give birth and the couple will have to raise the infant for the rest of the year. They are going to be given $5,000 in fake money to start with; the men will all get fake jobs and work to build up on their bank accounts. They will buy all the essentials needed for the baby to survive and be in good health; that includes clothes, food, toys, blankets, cribs, strollers, ect; they will also need enough money to take the baby to the doctor once every month.

During the duration of the pregnancy the females will all go with their male partner to the hospital wing twice a month for a check up to make sure the baby is growing and developing correctly.

You will be graded on how healthy the baby is and how well you take care of it. In some of the families their will be financial disasters. They can consist of getting fired from your job, to spending all your money, to having to pay for a medical emergency with in the family.

Every couple in the class stared in astonishment as they got told the rules. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape got appointed the positions of teaching the class. McGonagall was quite happy to get the position; Snape on the other hand would have rather killed himself before being told the "good news"

Professor McGonagall had finished speaking and Snape took over,

"Now if all ladies would please come and see me while McGonagall takes the men to a different area of the class room to speak to them I will prepare you for your impregnation."

All the girls in the class looked at each other with worry on their faces, they weren't sure of what to think. They all stood up and walked slowly over to where Professor Snape was stood. As Ginny arouse she gave Harry a quick and excited peck on the cheek. Harry stared at her small but well rounded ass as she walked away.

As the Girls cleared away the guy rose and walked to the other side of the room where chairs where set in rows. Ron and Harry sat as far away from Draco as possible which was unfortunately the front row. Draco sat in the back row with Crabbe and Goyle

Gentlemen I have brought you over her to explain some very important rules. If any of them get broken their will be sever consciences. Now the first rule is their will be no under any circumstances sexual contact while you reside to live with each other. Now we do under stand the need of the boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. Their will be no physical contact beyond kissing, holding hands, hugging, and the occasional cuddling by the fire. The second rule is your living quarters are to be kept spotless. Extra points will be given to the cleanliest room. Third and final and most important rule, under no circumstances will the baby you are raising be left alone, beaten or harmed in anyway.

While the rules where being told and questions were being asked on the other side of the room the girls were being told and prepped for their impregnation. Hermione and Ginny sat together holding hands with excitement. They were listening eagerly. As you all know you are about to be impregnated. Some of you will have multiples up to three most of you will only get one. You will all be expected to go on a diet to make sure the baby is healthy when born. Now the way the spell and potion work are, you will one at a time come up to the front of the class with your partner. You will lie on the bed and drink the potion. While holding your partners hand we will cast a spell upon your uterus where you will feel a slight burning sensation thus you will know you are pregnant.

The girls sat staring to the front, the excitement and eagerness of the situation had gone from their face, though most of them were excited. The first to ask a question was as usual Hermione. She half heartedly raised her hand.

"Are their any questions?" Snape's eyes skimmed the crowd pretending not to notice Hermione's hand waving in the air.

"Are you sure there are no questions? Alright fine Miss Granger you can as your question"

"Well I was just wondering, what if the potion doesn't work and you cant get pregnant, oh and how do you know that the baby will have similarities of both parents, and don't you need to have some kind of sperm and egg to get one pregnant?"

"Miss Granger."

"Or do you get that by when you are holding hands with your partner that you get essences?"

"MISS GRANGER!"

Hermione had gone red as every turned and looked at her. She sat in the middle of an awkward silence that seemed to last forever. Professor Snape sighed and walked away. The girls all looked around wondering what was going on. Minutes later he walked back in with a stack of small books levitating behind him. He took them out of the air and handed them to Hermione.

"Because you decided to ramble on with your smart mouth, you can do the honors of handing these out"

His smirk made Hermione want to punch him in the face. She hotly got up snatching the stack from him and quickly zoomed around the room handing out the book. There was a glossy finish and on it a baby wrapped in pink in a cradle. The title "How your pregnancy experience will work" Though the title very original it intrigued her and was eager to read it.


	3. Are you a boy? Or are you a Girl?

Chapter Three: Are you a boy? Or are you a Girl?

Draco and Hermione were the first to be called to the front of the class room. With a smug distasteful look on his face he took Hermione's hand noticing she was shaking. Subconsciously he gripped it comfortably to try and calm her. As she noticed and looked up at him she noticed he refused to look at her and stared straight ahead not blinking. When McGonagall and Snape advanced toward them her breathing quickened. She took a few deep breaths and told herself to calm down.

Snape handed her the potion, it was clear in color at first, when taken by the soon to be mother in changed to a pink and blue or a mix if you were to have more then one. When Hermione took hers the liquid inside changed to a bright pink. Draco saw the color and smiled, when Hermione gasped in astonishment at his reaction to smile quickly went away.

"What are you looking at?!"

"You were just smiling at the color change of the potion. I know you were"

"No I wasn't! You don't know what you are talking about"

"But I JUST saw it happen"

"What do you know?! You just think you saw something that would never happen, especially when I'm partners with someone like you. I can't believe I'm even touching you"

Distraught and hurt by his comment she drank the potion and laid her head down tears forming in her eyes. No one else had noticed the exchange between them and she didn't want them to. She lay there in a trance at the thought of a little girl running up to her, long brown curly hair, bright green eyes; she didn't realize the spell was being cast. She finally came to when she felt the burning in her abdomen. She winced and her hand flew to her stomach. Seconds later it was over and Snape assessed her and said that was a normal response. She stood up and went back to the crowd more scared then she could imagine.

Finally it was Harry and Ginny's turn. After finding out about Hermione's baby being a girl and Ron and Cho's baby being a boy they were eager to know there outcome. Ginny picked up the potion cautiously and closed her eyes.

"What color is it Harry?"

"Uh, well, I don't know exactly"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

She still had her eyes closed and was looking curiously confused

"Is it pink or blue Harry? It's not that difficult to see the difference"

"Why don't you look yourself because I do not know!"

Harry was getting irritated. The room was filled with silence, Even McGonagall and Snape didn't know what to say. Upon opening her eyes and seeing everyone's confused faces she looked at the vial. The color was a deep purple, nearly black. She looked at her Professors worriedly. Snape finally spoke up and announced to the whole class that the first parents of multiples have been selected.

"We need to take a minute and talk to the happy couple"

With a flick of his wand a curtain appeared around them and a silencing charm was added. McGonagall and Snape looked at each other wondering who was going to be the first to talk. Professor McGonagall finally made and effort to speak

"I think I speak for the both of us when I say we are not sure what this means. Well, we know that it means you will have multiples. But never have we seen a color this drastic."

"What Professor McGonagall is trying to say is that usually when the out come is multiples the color is bright lavender in color. Never have we seen a color so dark."

Ginny was becoming frantic and spoke hurriedly

"Well I don't understand. What does this mean? What are we suppose to do?"

"We believe the best thing you can do is proceed with the procedure and see where it takes us, though of course you may back down and we could find an alternative solution. We too do not understand the meaning of it."

"As long as I know no harm will come to Ginny or our children I think we should go on"

"Mr. Potter, as I just have stated we do know nothing more then you do at this point. If you do decide to go on with it we will keep a special eye on her and you to ensure all of your safety."

"We need a minute alone please, professors?"

Harry sat at Ginny's feet as she cried not knowing what emotion to feel at the moment. Harry took Ginny's hands in his and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm scared to Ginny. What do you think should happen?"

"I want my babies Harry; I just don't want them to loose a mother in the process"

"Ginny, don't talk like that, everything will be okay, we just have to stick through this"

"You heard what they said Harry! It's risky!"

"What is life without a little risk? I mean, you are dating me aren't you?"

Harry smiled and winked at Ginny; she returned the smile and felt calm and comfortable again. The unspoken words of agreement turned into a kiss of passion. They called to the professors who removed the curtains upon command. The eager faces looked upon them curiously. The spell was cast and all you heard was a blood curdling scream. Ginny lay in the fetal position her hands clutching her stomach in pain. All the while she cried and screamed as both the professors tried to make the pain she was feeling go away.

3 Days later

Ginny slowly opened her eyes to the blinding day light that filled the room. She was in the hospital room. Harry was draped over the end of the bed holding her hand. He looked so peaceful she didn't want to wake him.

"Harry? Harry wake up!"

He sat up quickly and looked at her with worry in his eye.

"Are you okay? Where's the pain? I'll go get Mada…."

"HARRY! I'm fine, no pain at all"

Looking at her bewildered and embarrassed he sat back down in his chair and took at deep sigh of relief.

"Why am I here Harry?"

"You passed out. Remember the potion, and the spell, then all the pain you were in? You were in so much pain and screaming you became so we you passed out."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days"

"WHAT!!?? Why did no one bother to wake me??!!"

"We did try, you wouldn't move, wake up, talk… Nothing. We have all been worried sick about you"

Just then Madam Pompfrey came in and shooed Harry away seeing Ginny awake.

"Hello Miss Weasly! How are we feeling today?"

"Oh, Uh fine I guess: weak though, and hungry. Really, really hungry!"

"Well that defiantly is a good sign."

Professor Dumbledore came in moments later to check on Ginny himself. He came to her bedside delighted to see her awake.

"Why, Hello Miss Weasly. Hope you are feeling well today. We have some matters to discuss right away. Sorry they can't wait Madam Pompfrey"

"What matters are there that need discussed?"

"Well you see Miss Weasly, I have done some research on what happen to you three nights ago. I was very curious as to the state you would be in with in the next few days. Obviously you are very weak. What I was curious to know though was the condition of your baby, or babies if you will."

"Babies? As in I'm having two?"

"While I was studying my books looking for an answer there was only one that could tell me what was going on with you. This is not going to be easy to say, but the color your potion changed to, and the pain you felt as the spell was being cast upon you, meant something has happen to you that has only happen to on other person in the world today."

"Professor you're scaring me what is going on?"

He looked out over his half mooned spectacles.

"Ginny, you're having sextuplets"

"I'M HAVING WHAT???!!!"


	4. The Secret Kiss

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT! ALL READERS BE WARNED!!

Thanks for the Comments guys! I update every two days or so! If you want me to update faster leave more reviews!!

Chapter Four: Week One

Ginny was released to go back to her room that same evening. She had been crying all afternoon refusing to see anybody. Not even Harry. She walked slowly to the head boys' tower and gave the password. She didn't know how she was going to tell Harry or what they were going to do about the situation. When she entered Harry was sitting in an overstuffed chair by the fire. She stood there and looked at him for a moment before advancing, images of there children playing with him dancing through her head. She was so entranced with her vision that she didn't notice Harry had noticed her and gotten up.

He took advantage of the situation and snuck up behind her, his hands wrapped around her waste and he softly kissed her on the neck. Startled by his gentle touch she softly gasped and twirled on her heels to face him. She put her arm around his neck, his arms on her waist and they started to slow dance.

"I've missed you."

Before she could speak he pressed his lips to hers. Her heart started to beat fast and she was getting nervous. She knew something amazing was about to happen. Harry picked her up and carried her to there bedroom and lay her down. He was on top of her kissing her gently there tongues dancing and exploring each other mouths.

He kissed down her jaw line then to her neck. He very gently and carefully started to nibble and suck every part he could reach. Her breathing got heavy and was softly whimpering. Though lost in the amazing moment she was scared. It was there first time and wasn't sure if what she was going to do was right or not.

Harry sat up and pulled his shirt up and over his head, then removed Ginny's. She wore a black bra, simple, but cute. When he looked at her for approval her nod was quick. She was sure that this was the right thing to do right now. She knew she was ready because she knew she loved him; but didn't know how to tell him so.

After carefully removing the bra he didn't hesitate to take one of her supple breast in his mouth. He twirled her nipple with his teeth, his tongue flicking across it. Sucking lighting on one he played with the other with his fingers. Ginny moaned slightly amazed at the amount of pleasure she was feeling.

She felt his erection through his pants and it turned her on, though she wanted to see herself she was afraid of making mistake and didn't take them off herself. Just then as if Harry could read her mind he took his pants off, then slowly his boxers. She grew wide eyed, it's the first time she had seen him completely naked. She quickly assessed that he was not too small or large. Just right, he removed her skirt and simple green panties. He lowered his face and kissed her inner thigh right to her pink lips. He started to slowly suck and flick her clit. She gave out a moan and arched her back.

"Harry?"

"What love? Do you want me to stop?"

Harry's face was a mix of sympathy and panic as he thought that he might have hurt her. The one thing he feared most was hurt caused by him on the ones he had most close to his heart.

"No, I just, I have never done this before and I'm just a little nervous is all"

"There is nothing to be nervous about. It's just you and me… Making love"

She leaned up and kissed him with a deep passion unlike any other. Harry Slowly slide himself inside her. She winced at the pain closing her eyes, he looked at her face saddened.

"Please, don't stop"

She whispered in a soft voice and slowly drew back out and then in, for the next hour they slowly and passionately made love to each other. The collapsed in each others arms exhausted.

"I have something very important to tell you Harry"

"What is it?"

"You have got to pay attention! This is very important!"

"alright, alright, what is wrong"

He looked at her alerted by the urgency in the voice she spoke to him too. Tears swelled in her eyes and slowly rolled down her face. Harry wiped them away gently and drew her close to his chest.

"Ginny what is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm scared Harry, I don't know how this could have happen"

"WA—what are you talking about?"

"Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be us"

The tears fell freely now and Harry drew her in tighter to his chest

"What is going on? I don't understand. Please tell me."

"Do you know how when the vial turned that awful shad of purple a few days ago?"

"Yes, do you know what it means?"

"It means Harry that I……."

"You what?!"

Harry was getting frantic and impatient at this point and just needed to know what was going on.

"I'm having six babies ok!"

"Um… HAHA Ginny you're funny. What's really going on?"

"Harry I'm telling the truth! I wouldn't lie to you"

"……….. What are we going to do?"

Ginny shook her head; she herself wasn't sure at this moment. But she had to say something.

"We go to the doctor tomorrow; we'll have to see what happens then."

"We'll get through this together Ginny. I'll be here every step of the way, no matter what decisions we have to make. Wanna know how I know this?"

He flashed his brilliant smile and her and waited for a reply.

"Yes, how?"

"Because I Love You"

Ginny had been waiting for this to happen for weeks now that she didn't know how to react now that it did happen.

"You know Harry…."

He looked at her quizzically raising and eyebrow.

"I Love You Too"

Mean while on Hermione and Draco's end there was much fighting going on.

:"No I'll pick the names cause you don't even care about them Draco!"

"Just because you THINK I don't care about them doesn't mean I don't. They ARE half mine after all. And contrary to what you and everyone else might think I'll be THE best father this child will ever have!"

"You disgust me, get out! OUT! I can't believe that you would lie about something as serious at that!"

"How do you want me to get through to you?"

"Get through? To me? HA you have got to be kidding me. The only way that would happen is if you were able to catch me long enough to kiss me!"  
"Is that a challenge?"

"More like a threat really"

Draco smiled evilly but charmingly at the same time.

"Fine whatever, I'm leaving… Good bye"

"I knew you wouldn't do it. I knew you didn't care as much as you say you do. You just want to know you have the power to take control of something so meaningful to someone."

With that he stopped dead in his tracts his back still toward her. He swung around on his heels advancing toward her quickly. His hands flew to the back of her head and his lips pressed against hers. She was resistant at first, trying to push him away, then decided to let it happen. She felt a sort of spark she thought she would have never felt with him. He slightly pulled away then kissed her softly one more time before turning around and walking out. He didn't take one more look or glance and said not another word.


	5. Admiring Me

To answer some questions from reviews

This story was aimed at a Harry/Ginny pairing originally, It sort of turned in a H/G and D/H story.

To all those wondering what will happen to all these babies at the end of the story, I am forming that conclusion still in my head. But don't worry, it will all work out!

Keep reviewing everyone! I love to have fan feed back! It gives me just the right amount of inspiration to write more!!

Chapter Five: Admiring Me

The end of the first week came to a close. The second week started to really show signs of pregnancy everywhere. Ginny and Hermione could not be happier that they had there own private bathrooms. The line to the girl's bathroom was way to long to stand in. Most girls tried beating the morning rush by waking up at ungodly hours.

Morning sickness was not something Hermione particularly enjoyed. Though Ginny didn't have to go through the daily ritual of sitting at the toilet bowl everyday she was extremely moody. Almost every time someone had decided to even look in her direction she would curse them under her breath; most of the times they were unintentional.

The change between Hermione and Ginny was not what everyone had expected. They thought Hermione being who she was would be the one who was going to be cursing everyone in proximity under her breath. They expected Ginny to be laid back. Of course most of them didn't know she was having so many children.

Harry, Hermione and Ron decided to meet at Hagrid's the day before there first engorgement charm. Harry wanted to discuss what was going on with Ginny and get some advice on what to do. They all sat in the cozy house around the table.

"How are ya Harry? Ron? Hermione?"

Hermione gave him a look that made him frown, right then she threw up all over the floor.

"Oh, well… I'm sorry Hermione"

She nodded and laid her head in her hands. Harry and Ron had looks of disgust on there face. Harry flicked his wand and the mess was gone; he then began to talk.

"I have some very scary news for you all. As you all can well tell, Ginny and I are having multiple children. She already looks huge and she hasn't even hit the first engorgement charm yet. When we went to see Madam Pompfrey the day after she was released from the hospital wing we got some scary news. Dumbledore was there, along with Snape and McGonagall. We were told that it has been confirmed that we will have multiple children, up to six, but most of them would not survive. Dumbledore said that Ginny's body was too weak to handle such a thing like this; she wasn't mature enough in mind or body. She too is also at risk of loosing her life because she did not want to abort the pregnancy. Ginny is a tough woman so I believe she can handle this, but she will go through a lot of pain in the next twelve weeks. I am sticking with Ginny in whatever decisions she decides to make; and I ask all of you do as well."

They all sat silently shocked unsure of what to say or do. You could hear Hermione start to cry, she was afraid of loosing her best friend. She was the first to speak.

"We will all of course support you and Ginny, but we will also not be afraid in telling you are opinion. You are like family to Ron and I, we won't let you not hear our wrath when we think it necessary."

"I'm scared to death to loose Ginny, and of course the babies. I don't think I could survive this if you guys weren't here…. Thanks"

They all nodded in approval. They sat there now like old times talking till it got so late they were forced to leave. They walked slowly up to the castle talking quietly under there breaths. They left Ron at the Gryffindor common room and headed to the head boys dormitory.

"So Hermione"

"Yes Harry?"

"How have you and Draco been getting along?"

"Uh… um… Why do you ask?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?

"I am not avoiding the question Harry. I'm just simply curious as to why you would have to need to ask such a ridiculous question as that."

"Hermione, I am asking because, I don't know if you have noticed or if anyone else has but you haven't been acting yourself around him lately."

"Wha-what do you mean Harry?"

"I mean, whenever you are around him you go all funny, you clam up and act all shy, not to mention the fact you get a glow and are happy and blushing. Most would say it's because your pregnant, but its not! What's going on? And this time don't lie to me."

She looked down biting her bottom lip. She tired to make up a story as fast as she could.

"I just, it is a little awkward for Draco to be the father of my baby, that's all. It's got me a little confused"

"Confused how?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you Harry! I'm going to bed, good night."

"Hermione wait! I'm sorry please don't go"

"No Harry! I don't want to see your face anymore!"

Hermione stormed up stairs and slammed the door loudly. Harry stood sadly at the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry? What happen?"

"I just, oh never mind, why don't you come here and we can make out."

"That's against the rules you know"

She said this jokingly with a humorous smile. He met her half way up the stairs and wrapped his arms around her and with the same tone said

"It's not like we haven't broken the rules before"

In Hermione's room she sat on her bed flushed with worry. She realized she needs to be more careful around Draco. She lay flat on her back and closed her eyes. Draco slipped from the shadows. He quietly made his was to Hermione and leaned down and kissed her neck. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"Hello Draco, I wasn't expecting you here so early."

He smiled

"What can I say? I can't stay away."

"Mmm, I'm sure you can't"

"Hermione, we have to talk"

"About what?"

"We can do this anymore and I won't. That kiss was just to prove a point nothing more and nothing less."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"We were NEVER together. I just acted this way so I could get you to believe me when I say I DO care about our daughter"  
"So you were lying to me. You don't care."

"No I do. That's the thing. How else do I show you!?"

"I hate you Draco! You will NEVER be in me child's life!"

"Unfortunately you have no control over that. You'll NEED me in your life. You can't do it on your own."

"How dare you insult me like that!! Leave me alone and never come back"

She crossed her arms and turned away from him furious. He was about to leave when his temper got the better of him.

"You know what, no. I don't have to do anything you say."

"You're a disgusting pig Draco Malfoy and I HATE YOU! You don't care about anyone but yourself, that's all you'll ever be. A self consumed jerk."

He advanced toward her and hit her firmly against the cheek. She fell to the ground landing on her stomach. She lay there crying afraid to get up, Draco toward over her not believing what he had just done. Though he felt better like she deserved it he was scared of the consequences.

"Don't cross me again"

He walked across the room to his bed and laid down in it. A few tears slowly slid down his face silently. He wiped them away, he couldn't believe he was crying like this. He cleared his mind by reminding himself that she was a mudblood and he didn't care the slightest for her. Hermione slowly got off the floor and climbed into bed shaking. Afraid to make noise she slipped under the covers and lay away for hours before finally drifting to sleep.

"You look gorgeous pregnant Ginny"

"Oh stop, no I don't! I look so fat already"

She rested her hand on her stomach and looked in the mirror at herself. Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck then on the lips and lifted her shirt to see her stomach. The well rounded bump made him happy. They stood there admiring it.


	6. Late Night Hunger

Sorry it took so long to update! Everything has been super crazy busy and I haven't had time! But here you go!

Ginny lay on the firm mattress in Dumbledore's office nervous. Her and Harry collectively decided they wanted to do this in private to avoid whispers and suspicions. Harry sat on her right holding her hand. Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore were there to make sure nothing went wrong. The spell was cast and Ginny felt a warm comfortable sensation going through her, she then felt her stomach start to rise. She put her hands on her stomach feeling her children grow.

The growing process took about twenty minus to be fully complete because of the multiples she was having. After it was all over she had no energy left, it was consumed by all the babies. Without lunch or dinner she went straight to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Several hours later she woke up. Harry was in bed with his arms wrapped around her. Slowly she slid from the bed, the floor was cold and it felt good on the bottom of her feet she grabbed her rob and quietly slipped through the door. She was starving and was going to get some food. On her way down the step she heard something and stop dead in her tracks. There was someone in the living room. She got to the bottom step and carefully peaked around the corner.

Hermione was sitting in the overstuffed chair by the fireplace with no fire in it. It obviously wasn't early enough for the house elves to start he morning fires yet.

"Hermione?"

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up

"Oh, hello Ginny. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was just coming down to get something to eat. Care to join?"

"That sounds great actually."

Ginny was making her way toward Hermione, she looked nearly nine months pregnant already and was glowing.

"Wow Ginny. You look amazing"

"No I don't I'm so fat and disgusting! I cant see my feet for bloody sake!"

"Yeah I almost can't see mine"

Hermione said this jokingly, the first time she had truly smiled in a couple weeks. Ginny laughed and they linked arms and head to the kitchen.

"So what were you doing down there anyway"

"I just wanted to be alone is all"

"Why? What happen? Since this started you have not been acting yourself. You can trust me Hermione; you know I won't say anything"

"Uh, well…. He thing is Ginny if I tell I could get in a lot of trouble"

Ginny stopped and looked at Hermione in disbelief. Hermione stared back not sure what to say. Ginny raised an eyebrow waiting or an explanation.

"Draco kissed me"

"What?!"

"Draco kissed me"

"I heard what you said the first time Hermione! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because He doesn't want anyone to know."

"I don't give a flying bats wings about if he doesn't want anyone to know you should have told me!"

They resumed walking with no more conversation. The found the kitchen and knock on the door and a cute female house elf opened the door.

"Master Weasly, Master Granger! Why do you give us the pleasure of your company tonight?"

Ginny smiled widely

"Were both super hungry and I didn't have dinner. We were wondering if you had any spare food from dinner."

"Of course Ms. Weasly we have plenty. Come in, come in, sit please. What honor it is to have both of you here."

Four house elves jumped and quickly started to get food prepared while the one that opened the door set out a plate, fork and goblet full of butter beer. They ate feverishly till they couldn't eat anymore. Ginny rested her hand on her stomach more full then she had been in a long time. Hermione was relieved she could finally keep all her food down and she to had a hand on her stomach; though not as big as Ginny it was still noticeable. With a full stomach and the warmth of the kitchen surrounding them they fell asleep on accident.

He next morning they woke up in there beds. Hermione went into the bathroom to shower. The warm water washed over her, she felt wonderful. Ginny knocked on the door.

"I'm in here"

"It's me Hermione, can I come in?"

"Oh! Sure Ginny come on"  
"Thanks I just need to br………."

"Ginny? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just though I felt something was all"

She walked to the sink and pulled out her tooth brush. She put a small amount on her brush and began brushing. As she was brushing she gasped and a hand flew to her stomach. Hermione was done showering by this point was wrapping herself in a towel.

"What's wrong Ginny?"

"I think something's wrong"

"Just calm down, come sit. What exactly is going on? Pain?"

"No, I don't know what it is, here look for yourself."

She Grabbed Hermione's and placed in on top of her stomach. A smile spread across her face.

"Ginny!! The babies are moving!!"

Ginny's mouth fell open in shock; she put her hand back on her stomach then jumped up to go tell Harry. He woke frantically and fell out of bed.

"ouch, Ginny its to early for this, what is it?

Ginny looked at him in disbelief and stuck her bottom lip out and started to cry.

"Oh no, not the crying thing again"

"I have six babies growing inside me, my hormones are wonky and I can't see my feet, I think I am perfectly capable of doing the crying thing when you don't care about what goes on with me"

Harry looked down then stood up and walked over to Ginny. The sun was shining through the window on Ginny and it made her glow. He embraced her in a hug.

"I'm sorry love, what do you want to show me?"

"Look, give me your hand"

She grabbed his warm hand in her cold one feeling the warmth; she softly rested it on her stomach and waited. He sat there looking in her eyes waiting for whatever was supposed to happen. Finally one baby moved cause the rest of them to have to adjust as well. Harry smiled dazzled by the feeling of his children.

"Isn't it amazing Harry?"

He looked up and noticed Hermione standing in the door way.

"It is Hermione, it really is."

Just as Ginny was about to say something you heard someone come into the common room. They all turned there heads at the same moments then looked quizzically at each other. Draco was still in bed and only McGonagall knew there password. They were all wondering who it could be. Harry snatched his wand up from bedside table and told them to stay there.

"I'll be right back. I love you"

He tenderly grabbed Ginny by the neck and kissed her, and gave Hermione a hug and advanced toward the stairs. Slowly he made his was down wand ready for anything. He peaked around the corner to notice Snape placing something on he table near the window.

"Professor Snape?"

He looked up startled and glared

"Go back to sleep Potter, nothing to see here"

"What are you doing here?"

Snape looked at him and rolled his eyes, he laid down the envelopes with there names written on them and left with out another word. Harry picked up the packages carefully, one had his and Ginny's name on it and the other Hermione's and Draco's. He walked back up the stairs waiting to open it till he was with the girls. Upon entering the room there was a sigh of relief from Ginny.

"What was it Harry?"

Hermione asked puzzled looking at the enveloped in his hands. She grabbed hers from her hand and opened it quickly. There were a few pieces of paper folded in thirds that she opened and read the first page out loud.

Dear Parents to Be,

Now starts the time in the class where you will start building your life according to what needs to happen in you're life due to the expectance of a baby. If your letter has a gold star in the top right corner of the paper you will be living in the high wealthy class, a silver star is middle class, and bronze star is low class.

The type of job you have will be matched with which class you are in. though the higher class you are the more likely you are for disaster to strike!

Professor Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall

Thanks for reading! More to come! Please review suggest things you may want to see happen and I might incorporate them some how!


End file.
